1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a monitoring system for an industrial or technical plant, in particular for a power station plant, having a number of plant parts which can be displayed as information elements on a display unit.
In a control room for controlling an industrial plant, in particular a power station plant, large quantities of various measurement data occur continuously and in their entirety describe a plant state or operating state. The operating personnel of the plant have the task of identifying the measurement data or measurement variables that are respectively relevant to the operating state as well as the task of following, analyzing and interpreting their values in relation to the state of the plant. At the same time, the guidance of the process from the control room is largely determined through screens by way of standards and guidelines in the form of regulations. Those regulations include symbols for parts of the plant or elements of the plant such as, for example, pumps and valves, the coloring of indicators and the construction of the indicators of a control system. In addition to the various indicators, there is commonly a plant diagram which represents the entire plant in overview. However, with increasing automation and complexity of such an industrial plant, the number of measurement data that are recorded also increases, and therefore the probability that information important to the respective operating state of the plant is not identified as such in good time. Corresponding counter measures can thus only be belatedly initiated.